This invention relates to a bathtub unit with improved user features, and provides improved concepts over my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,872 dated Jan. 23, 1973 and 3,900,902 dated Aug. 26, 1975. The prior patents disclose various bathing apparatus having raised seats and other apparatus for the convenience of bathers who may have difficulty in using a conventional bathtub or shower.
The present invention is directed to a bathtub unit which includes a number of features which differ from those of the prior patents, and which even more greatly facilitate use by pregnant women, the handicapped and elderly.
In accordance with the various aspects of the invention, a bathtub is provided which is set into wall recesses which may form a shower stall if desired. The tub unit includes a raised seat at one end and a downwardly recessed tub at the other end. The front wall of the seat is recessed rearwardly to provide heel room for the user, and the seat top is provided with a drain run which discharges into the tub. A plurality of foot holds are spaced along the longitudinal side walls of the tub, and in the present embodiment comprise vertically extending tapered recesses provided with foot stops. Hand rails are disposed along the longitudinal tub edges above the foot holds, with the rails having projections spaced therealong. The user can work himself down into or up from the tub in a step-by-step manner by utilizing one or the combination of foot holds and hand rails.